A World Without Magick
by itsaPEZwitch
Summary: *Prologue* A/U: What if someone wished that there was no magick, no demons, no vampires. What if the scooby gang got to live their lives normally? What would be different? What would be the same? I suck at summaries so please R&R!
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hiya! This is the prologue to the story. Some people may get a bit miffed at the everyone that was a vampire can almost in no way exist in the present time. BUT you should read the next few chapters carefully. I don't want this to be one of those classic A/U no vampires exist fics where everyone magically lives in the same town and they all happen to be friends for no apparent reason.(Although alot of those fics are good) I want this fic to try and make sense as much as possible. So here it is! Enjoy and please R&R!  
  


**A world without Magick  
Prologue: The Wish  
By: Hope**  
  


"What was that?" The girl asked between sobs. Anya didn't know how to explain it to the girl, if this had happened before she had become a demon again, then maybe she would have just blabbed it out. Just told the girl that she was just attacked by a vampire. 

"It was--"

"it was a vampire wasn't it?" The girl asked, looking up at Anya while trying to get the dirt off of her clothes. Anya looked at the girl, surprised. She had been assigned to her, to grant her wishes. The girl's lover had left her and she was in so much pain. But even so, the people that Anya usually granted wishes for had no idea about demons or magick. The only other one had been Cordelia.

"Yea." Anya answered quietly. Anya had been following the girl, looking for a good time to engage a conversation, when she had been attacked by a vampire. Anya had then killed it by teleporting behind it and sticking a wooden stake through its heart.

The girl stood up and looked at Anya. "I knew it." She said as she began going on and on about things that had happened to her since she had moved to Sunnydale. One of her brothers had died of severe wounds to the neck and the other one had gone missing. "That was...." She said, pointing to the pile of dust on the ground in front of her. "That was Kyle." Kyle was the man that had left her. He had gone missing a week before and the girl had just assumed he had left her, leaving her to want vengeance.

"I'm So--"

"I'm so sick of this always happening." The girl interrupted again, clearly not listening to Anya. "I just wish...I seriously wish that these didn't exist." She screamed, kicking the dirt.

"That..." Anya paused. "That what didn't?" She asked, not sure if she wanted to grant this wish. 

The girl looked back up at her. "Demons. Vampires. Magick. The whole nine yards." She replied coldly. "I wish that none of it existed. We would all be better off..."

Anya bit her tongue and looked at the girl. She was right. Everyone would be better off...

"Done." A voice came from behind Anya.

Anya turned around as fast as she could to see Halfrek standing there in her human guise. Anya tried to say something, to scream, to yell, to try and get Hally to undo the wish but it was too late. With that one word the spirals of time had begun to become undone. 

Memories, families, friendships, everything that had ever come to be as a result of demons, of magic began to fade out of existence.

Anyanka never came to being. Instead, a young woman who's husband had cheated on her lived on to despise all men, never forgetting what had happened to her.

Darla had died a natural death, the master had never made her immortal. Liam. The young man Liam that everyone had come to know as Angel was not able to live the long life that he had always wished. He never did see the world. Instead he was shot and killed by a robber who was looking to steal from Liam's family's estate.

Drusilla had been able to use her gift to stay pure. She helped her family and her community as much as she could before she had taken her holy vows and become a nun. Once she became a nun she traveled all thoughout europe, twenty years after she died, she was named a saint.

William the Bloody, who was very religious for a man his age had come across a nun one night, the night when Cecily had rejected him. "Oh, I see you. A man surrounded by fools who cannot see his strength, his vision, his glory." Her kind words of guidance had stuck in his head his whole life, as he continued to write, continued to let his imagination flow.

So many that had been turned into creatures of the night, so many of the people that had been killed by the vampires, the demons and magicks were able to live their lives as they would have, whether the world would be better or worse for it, no one knew. Because no one knew of the demons anymore. There was still the myths. The endless amount of books and movies based on witches, demons, vampires. But none of it was real anymore. None of it had ever been real...

There was no key. There had never been a key. Glory had not existed in that dimension and the key was everything that magick represented so it ceased to exist. But there still was the little sister. She had been meant to live in that family so she remained. She was different than the key. She might have once contained the same energy as it, but no more. She was a human now, just a little girl.

Buffy had never been called to be the slayer. Neither had Kendra, Faith, or any other girl that had ever posessed the burden. There was no slayer. There was no watcher's council. 

Buffy never had to burn down the gym of her school since vampires didn't exist. In fact, that dance, Buffy had been elected the 'May Queen' and was able to finish her sophmore year of Hemery. During the summer, however, her parents had divorced and Joyce packed up her two daughters and they moved to Sunnydale California. Joyce had told her daughters that she picked the town due to the cheery name, she figured that it would be a break from all the bad that had been experienced in L.A. 

And that. That is where this story begins...

  
  
**A/N:** This won't be updated more than once a week until I finish my fic 'Somewhere In L.A.' which I intend on doing soon. But if yea review I might make the weekly chapters very long :) 


	2. Highschool all over again

**Title:** A World without Magick  
**Author:** Hope  
**E-mail:** xForgottenTearsx@aol.com  
**Website:** http://www.delusional-youth.net  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer**: This all belongs to Joss! And Mutant Enemy!!!! I own nothing, I am but a humble worshipper of Joss, and wish to be able to someday write as genius as he does!!! :-D  
**Description:** A girl wished for the end of magick, she wished that there were no demons, magick, anything along those lines. This is the story of what would have happened if there was no magic. How would things be different? How would things be the same? Instead of moving to Sunnydale when she was 15, after being kicked out of her school in LA for burning down the gym, Joyce waited until Dawn and Buffy finished the school year. They moved to california when Buffy was 16, halfway through the first quarter of her junior year! Please R&R, I intend to make this a good story, as good as I can get it to be at least. And I also intend on not making any of it fake or coincidences to why everyone is where they are. I believe in reincarnation(although I obviously can't spell it right =p) and that is something that you have to be aware of in this story, I hope you like the first chapter :)  
  


* * *

  
  


"Buffy Summers?" The teacher called as she looked over the list of names in her hand. 

"Present." Buffy said, raising her hand to show the teacher where she was sitting. Everyone in the class turned their heads, some exchanging a few whispers about the new girl. Sunnydale was a small town so news tended to travel fast. 

Noticing that almost all the eyes were on her, Buffy felt like sinking into her desk and fading out of existence. She hated it when she was the center of attention, sure she had loved it when she was at hemery but now it just made her feel uncomfortable, like everyone thought she was some kind of freak for transferring in halfway through the first semester. 

The teacher continued down the list, making some remarks about a few students that she had for the second year in a row and began her lesson. "If you turn to page 314 of your text then we can begin assigning the roles." 

Buffy let out a sigh, realizing that she had forgotten to go to the library and pick up some textbooks like her homeroom teacher had told her. Maybe the teacher wouldn't notice? Maybe Buffy could just go poof and turn invisible and she wouldn't have to go through all of the torturous things that new students would face. Finding a place to sit at lunch for example, maybe even friends to eat it with. 

"Here." A girl said, moving her desk closer to Buffy and putting her textbook in-between the desks. 

"Thanks." Buffy said, scanning over the page to figure out where they were supposed to be reading. 

"All right." The teacher announced, noting that everyone had turned to the assigned page. "This is the play, Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare." She said, leaning on the desk. "And instead of just reading it, having to do a report on it, which I know you **all** love." She smiled as a few of the students in the back of the room groaned. "We will be doing a play." 

"Can I--" 

"And **I** will be assigning the parts, Cordelia." The teacher finished as Cordelia put her hand down. "Xander Harris, You will have the role of Mr. Capulet." Buffy looked towards the back of the room and saw a young man with black hair roll his eyes and look over at the red head next to him, beginning to complain about how school shouldn't be mandatory. "Cordelia, you can be Mrs. Capulet." 

"But Mrs. Wilkins!" Cordelia complained at the pairing. "There is no way that I'm playing a role opposite of **him**." She whined, turning back to look at Xander. "I mean that offensively of course." 

"Yea Mrs. Wilkins." Xander replied, looking at Cordelia. "I won't even be able to fit on the stage with her, her ego will take up the whole auditorium." 

"Screw you, Xander." Cordelia said back, turning again to face the front. "What's so funny?" She asked Buffy, noticing that the blonde had been laughing. 

"Oh...nothing." She replied, trying to stop laughing. "I think you'll make a great Lady Capulet." 

"Class." Mrs. Wilkins said, beginning to grow impatient with the incessant talking and arguing going on in the classroom. "Now, Jesse, you will be Mercutio. Buffy Summers, you will play the role of Juliet and William you will be Romeo." 

"B-but, Mrs. Wilkins...." Buffy turned around to see where the voice was coming from. Sitting behind Xander was a stuttering man who she assumed was William. He had short brown hair that looked as though it hadn't been brushed since he was five. 

"These roles aren't optional, William. You're going to be Romeo." She sighed. 

Noticing that Buffy was looking at him, William flashed her a nervous glance and then carefully looked back down at his book. 

The bell rang and everyone began packing up his or her books, except for Buffy who was still looking at William. "Oh, that's just Will...I'm not even sure what his last name is." Cordelia laughed, as Buffy took her eyes off of him and he walked out of the room with Xander, the red head and Jesse. "He doesn't really talk, besides he hangs out with those losers so I doubt there'd be any good reason not to stay away from him." Buffy smiled and nodded. "He is cute though." Cordelia shrugged, amusing herself. 

"Now, if you want a textbook of your very own then you should head to the library." 

"Great, yea.... Where's that?" Buffy asked as they walked through the hallway. 

"Right here." Cordelia said, pointing to the large double doors in front of them. "When do you have lunch?" 

"6th." Buffy replied, looking down at the schedule in her hand. 

"Great! That's when I have lunch." The brunette smiled. "You can eat lunch with me and my people today, meet in the cafeteria, we usually have the table near the snack and soda machines." Cordelia smiled. 

"Okay, I'll see you then." Buffy waved goodbye to Cordelia, walking in through the doors to the library. 

"Hello?" 

  
- - - - - - - 

  
"Did you see the new girl?" Jesse asked Xander as he put his Lit. book into his bag. "Yea, she's cute." 

"Is that all you guys think about?" Willow asked sarcastically, opening her locker. 

"Of course not." Jesse said, smiling at his friend. 

"Yes, Jesse's right. You see, first we evaluate their personality." 

"We make sure that they're the right match for us, that they're smart." 

"Intellectual." 

"Non-psychotic." 

"Then we forget all that and try to find out if they are a hottie or not." Willow laughed as Jesse and Xander high-fived each other. They had always been like that, sometimes she even felt left out because of how close the two were. 

"Well, that explains it." The redhead smiled, pushing her thoughts away as she closed her locker. "I've got chem. I'll see you guys at lunch." She said, spotting William walking into chem. 

"Later, Will." Xander waved as he and Jesse began walking towards history. 

"She's from Los Angeles." 

"Huh?" Xander asked, not having the slightest idea of what Jesse was talking about. 

"The new girl. What else would I be talking about?" He slapped his friend in the back of the head. 

"Man, I would give anything to live in LA Sunnydale is just too boring." 

"Amen to that." Jesse agreed with his friend. Sunnydale was boring. 

  
- - - - - 

  
"Hey Will!" Willow smiled, sitting down next to her friend. 

"Hey." He replied, scribbling something into his notebook. 

"Whatcha writing?" Willow asked, putting her own books on the lab table. 

"N-nothing." He said, quickly closing his book and slipping it back into his bag. 

"You're a really good writer, Spike, you should try and get some of your stuff published, like seriously." She said. Willow had always called William Spike. When he had first moved to Sunnydale, they had had a writing assignment in their English class, where they had to write a horror story for Halloween. William had written about vampires in the nineteenth century that tortured their victims with railroad Spikes, the whole class had loved it and found it hysterical when the teacher sent William down to guidance to talk to his counselor about why he had written the piece. Willow became friends with him shortly after and continually teased him about it, until she began calling him Spike. 

"Yea, like that would happen." William laughed at the thought. He had always been writing but he never thought that he would be able to make a career out of it. "You going to the Bronze tonight?" He asked Willow who was highlighting her notes with different colored pens and highlighters. "Yup." She said just as the bell rang. 

"Alright class, today we're doing a lab." Mr. Oustecky said, almost too happy to teach. "So I want everyone to get into their lab groups and get the supplies listed on the board. You have until the end of the period." 

Just as the teacher had finished speaking, a blonde girl burst into the classroom, obviously aware of her lateness. "Ummm…sorry…I got lost and, this is my first day, Cordelia Chase told me the room was-" 

"That's alright." The teacher laughed. "If you got the directions from Miss Chase then I'll excuse that you were late this once, Buffy Summers?" He asked, glancing at the sheet of paper on his desk. 

"Yup, that's me." She replied nervously, pushing a lock of blonde hair behind her ear nervously. 

"New Girl." Willow got back to the table with all of the materials, noticing how Spike was staring at Buffy. "I saw her talking with Cordelia Chase today, she's probably-" 

"Huh? Yea, you're right, just looking to see what Oustecky's reaction would be, that's all." He said, taking his eyes off of the girl when she had looked at him. "You got the materials?" 

"Well Buffy." Mr. Oustecky finished his lecture. What he didn't realize though was that Buffy had tuned him out when he had begun talking about what she had missed and had to makeup…which was really the first thing he had said. "You are going to sit in the back over there next to Miss Rosenburg. She's my best student, so I'm sure that she'll help catch you up." 

"Yes, thank you." Buffy said, taking the packets of work that she would have to do that weekend out of the teacher's hand. Attempting to put on her 'hey, I belong here' face, Buffy made her way to the back of the room where Willow and William had already started working on the lab. 

"Hi." Buffy said, sitting in the chair across from Willow, putting her books down under the table. 

"Hello." Willow said cheerily, elbowing William to do the same. 

"Ow…hi." He said, not looking up from his work. 

"So…Oustecky like's to assign a lot of work, huh?" Buffy asked, trying to make conversation. The one thing that scared her the most besides being moved out of her school and having to live in a nowhere town was silence. Especially akward silences like that one. 

"Yea….oh!" Willow said, realizing that she hadn't explained what they were supposed to be doing. "We're doing a lab where we have to combine the correct chemicals so that they turn blue." 

"Interesting stuff." 

"Yea! When the correct chemicals are combined, it turns blue because one of them is a catalyst and basically just speeds up the coloring of the liquid, meaning that the first liquid was already supposed to become blue and…" Willow stopped, noticing the look of confusion on Buffy's face. "You're supposed to stop me when I do that." The red head glared at William. 

"Oh but its just so funny." He smirked. 

"Meanie." Willow stuck her tongue out at Spike, causing Buffy to laugh. 

"Hey, that isn't funny." Spike said defensively. 

"I'm sorry, its just so cute, are you two dating or something?" 

"No!" Each of them quickly said. 

"Just friends." Willow told Buffy. "I have a boyfriend, but Spi-William here, he's single." She nodded. 

"Spike? That's an…uh..interesting name." 

"Oh, its just a nickname I have for him, you see, in the ninth grade we had to-ow." Willow said right after William elbowed her under the table. "Its just a nickname." 

"Cool. So you're Willow, then, right?" Buffy asked, remembering what the teacher had told her about Willow being able to help her catch up. 

"Yup" 

"Well...Look, I really wanna get by here, new school, and... Cordelia's been really nice... to me... anyway, but, um, I kinda have this burning desire not to flunk all my classes, and I heard a rumor that you were the person to talk to if I wanted to get caught up." 

"Oh, I could *totally* help you out!" Willow replies, taking off her safety goggles. "Uh, if you have sixth period free we could meet in the library?"

"Well I told Cordelia I'd meet her and her people for lunch 6th but I'll just tell them I'm hanging with you instead." 

"...Are you sure you want to do that?" Willow asks nervously. She knew that it was stupid to think that way, but Cordelia scared her. 

"Why wouldn't I?" Buffy asked, not realizing the power that Cordelia and her friends seemed to have over so many people. 

"Well, for one thing, I'm pretty sure that its not legal." 

"Hanging out with you while being friends with Cordelia?" 

"Yup, that." Willow nodded. 

"Well…" Buffy started, looking like she was thinking it over. William was ready to curse her off or something else manly if she were to say anything to Willow. The girl had been through hell and back because of Cordelia and he wasn't going to let her add to that. Besides, Oz would back him up. "I'm not one for rules anyway." Buffy finished, smiling at the two. 

"Miss Summers?" Mr. Oustecky called her from the front of the room. "You're wanted in the Principal's office." Picking up her things, Buffy cursed her luck. She had already met the principal that day, she had walked in on him yelling at the librarian when she was going to get her books. 

When he had asked her why she was there, she told him she was new and needed books. So, he took that response as an attitude problem and told her that he was onto her. Creepy little troll man. 

"So, sixth in the library, right?" Buffy asked Willow as she pushed her chair in. 

"Yea." The red head nodded. 

"Cool, I'll see you guys later." Buffy waved to the pair as she took the green hall pass from the teacher and walked off to the principal's office. 


End file.
